I Believe in Love
by fAiRyDuSt
Summary: SethSummer. I'm not great at summarizing stories, its different, I hope you enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

I Believe In Love

Summer sat at the edge of a long wooden dock, her legs swinging back and forth. The ocean breeze felt refreshing yet a bit cold. She looked up at the dark night that was filled with stars. The moon was big and bright. The clouds were forming overhead and beginning to cover it.

The party was held at someone's beach house by the water. Chris Michaels had been asking her out all summer and she had decided to give in and go to the party with him. She looked back at the house which looked far away but was only less than half a mile from where she was sitting. She watched the people outside giving toasts, wrestling and playing drinking games, the guys were belligerent and wasted; the girls were flirtatious and hanging over their dates. Summer's date was inside somewhere, probably the head of the toasts or initiating the drinking games.

Summer heard the faint sound of footsteps behind her and looked to see who would be joining her. She couldn't make out the face because there were no lights where the person was standing. She shrugged her shoulders and pulled her legs in from the side of the dock. She pulled them into her chest and rocked herself back and forth. The wind was getting stronger and cooler.

"I guess I have company." Summer called out, facing the still water.

Seth walked slowly toward Summer. She had addressed him, well not him exactly, but had made the first attempts at conversation. He was surprised to see her outside when there was a party going on. He was glad though, parties, drinking and loud music wasn't really his scene.

"Yeah, decided that beer pong wasn't exactly my forte." Seth joked, taking off his sweater and taking a seat next to Summer. He offered the zipper up fleece to her.

Summer turned beside her, "Aren't you cold?"

"Aren't you?" Seth answered with a small smile.

Summer nodded her head and accepted the sweater, "Thanks."

"I'm Seth. Seth, uh, Cohen." Seth mumbled nervously, not wanting to look directly at her but watching her from the corner of his eye.

Summer pulled the sweater over her head and zippered it up, wrapping her arms tightly around her chest. Summer nodded when he introduced himself, but didn't respond.

Seth couldn't believe that he was sitting next to and having a conversation with Summer, who was wearing his sweater. He had never been this close to Summer, he had only watched her from afar. Up this close he was able to see that her face was sprinkled with freckles on her nose and cheeks. Her glowing tan skin was flawless and she had nearly any makeup on, or at least none that was obvious. Her cheeks were rosy and her lips were glossed perfectly. It all seemed so surreal to him.

There was a loud knock from behind them. They two bother turned around to see what it came from. It was two drunken guys that had probably fallen over their two feet. One of them happened to be Summer's date. He was laughing in hysterics over his fall.

"Summer? I found you! I've been looking for you. For like a long time." Chris slurred, barely coherent to Seth or Summer.

Summer shrugged her shoulders slightly, "I was right here."

"Good. We're going now. So, c'mon, unless you want to walk." Chris called out, laughing at his lame jokes. His sidekick also found them hysterical. "We'll meet you in front."

Summer sighed as she pushed herself up from the dock, "Duty calls. I'll see you later Cohen."

Seth smiled to himself, she had remembered his name. Well, maybe not his whole name. But she remembered his last one, which was the most important. The name that she would use if they got married.

Halfway down the dock Summer remembered that she was still wearing his sweater, "I'm still wearing you're sweater!"

Seth turned around and called out, "Keep it."

Summer smiled and nodded her head, she mouthed what looked like thanks. She was walking backwards for a second and then turned around and ran down the dock toward the house.

* * *

Summer sat pushing her soft brown hair out her face, and sighed heavily. Her date was riding her home from the party they were just at. It was fun except Chris turned into an ass half way through it. Chris had the window open and the cold breeze kept blowing her hair into her eyes. He was driving the car rather fast, which made the breeze stronger and cooler. Chris reached over and put his hand on her leg.

Summer pushed his hand off of her knee, "Watch where you are going."

"I'd rather watch you." He slurred.

Summer turned to the backseat and began searching for her bag that she had put back there. Chris swerved into the incoming traffic and Summer turned around quickly.

"What the hell are you doing?" She screamed, taking control of the steering wheel.

He chuckled and reached over to touch her face, "Just having some fun."

"Well my idea of fun doesn't involve me in a body bag at the end of the night." Summer hissed.

Chris laughed, "When did you become such a bore?"

"The same time you became a drunk." Summer stated dryly, taking control of the steering wheel. She pulled the car over to the side of the road. She slammed the car door, "Give me the keys Chris, you are too drunk to drive."

"I'm not giving you anything. It's my car and you can't have it." Chris whined as though he were a little kid. "They all said you were easy, they sure were wrong."

Summer rolled her eyes and took the keys out of the ignition and threw them into the grass. She had nothing else to say to him. She reached behind him and grabbed her bag and started off down the side of the road, "I'll walk." She could hear him mutter curses under his breath, at this point she didn't care. It wasn't the first time her date had too much to drink and turned into a pumpkin after midnight. In fact, she couldn't remember a single date that wasn't an ass.

Walking along the side of the road with the bright lights flashing and the cool breeze giving her chills she wished that she knew of someone to call. Marissa was still at the party with Luke, both completely intoxicated. Her dad was out of town on some business meeting, and she wouldn't dare call her step-mother.

Summer wrapped Seth's sweater around her and tightly wrapped her arms around her chest for warmth. It wasn't a usual July night, there was a chill in the air and the trees swayed back and forth. Summer predicted a thunderstorm was brewing in Newport. She just hoped she'd make it home in time.

Summer had jinxed herself. The rain came down in buckets above her. She stopped and looked up at the dark and haze sky. Summer extended her hands and whirled in the rain, when she was younger she had always loved the rain. Relished in thunderstorms, she'd run outside and stare at the sky. Summer always thought that the best time to play outside was right after a summer shower. She smiled at the falling, refreshing rain. She shivered slightly, realizing that she was probably going to catch a cold from the cold and wet rain. She took one last glance at the falling ran and decided to make a run for it.

It was nights like this that she wished she had someone to hold her when she was cold. That she had someone to carry an umbrella over her head in the rain, or to call when she needed them. It was these kind of nights she wished she was in love.

* * *

Seth fumbled with the video game controller and placed it down on the floor of the living room. He reached over and grabbed bag of potato chips and opened them. He tossed them over to Ryan, who also placed the controlled on the ground for the chips.

"These taste, uh, like," Ryan started off.

Seth continued, "Like crap? Yeah, mom must have done the shopping."

"Ah, that explains it." Ryan chuckled and handed the chips back to Seth.

Seth nodded and headed toward the kitchen, "Want something to drink? We've got water, soda, milk, OJ, some weird carrot smoothie thing."

"I'll pass man, but thanks." Ryan smiled. He was enjoying the past two weeks at the Cohen's house. They had really opened up to him and made him feel welcome, which is something he never really felt.

Seth came back to the living room holding a bottle of water, "Did I tell you I talked to her? Because I did. I talked to Summer."

"I'd say only about 100 times. I expected more."

Seth smiled to himself. He had liked Summer since the minute he saw her. He remembered everything about her. That in 3rd grade when she would give up her lunch everyday to a squirrel. He also remembered in 6th grade when she had to recite her poem in front of the whole class. It was the first time he saw her as an unsure and nervous little girl, who was frightened to read her poem in front of the class. She tried to control her hand from shaking, and it probably wasn't that obvious to anyone else, except for Seth. He even knew the poem word-by-word.

Last night, he couldn't help but take pleasure in in the fact that she wasn't her normal self that she was in school and at parties. Normally she was talkative and vivacious, last night she looked confused and lost. He felt that Summer was kind of opening up to him. Even if she only said a few words, she was different. Although she had the tendency to act well, mean, Seth felt it was just a defense mechanism. Well, he had a theory behind it. That she was just dating jerks and at times acting cruel to scare away the people that didn't really care about her. The ones that do care would be able to break down her cold exterior. And that was something Seth was determined to do.

* * *

Summer pushed her comforters that were wrapped tightly off of her. She rubbed her eyes and searched for the ringing phone. She extended her hand which knocked the phone off of the receiver that it was standing on. Summer cursed to herself and leaned over her bed reaching for the phone.

"Hello?" Summer asked, groggily.

"Morning sleepyhead." Marissa answered cheerfully.

Summer opened her eyes slowly, "Coop? What time is it?"

"Late. Like 3. You slept almost the whole day. Just checking out your date when last night." Marissa asked softly.

Summer was painfully reminded of her date, "Oh what a pleasant thought to wake up to."

"That good, huh?" Marissa cringed, she knew that Summer's track of guys hadn't been great in the past. But, Chris seemed okay, when he was completely wasted.

Summer shook her head, "He nearly killed me, Coop. And he drives like my step-mother, which we both know definitely isn't something to rave about."

"Aw, Sum, I'm sorry. I was hoping that'd he be, you know, nice or something." Marissa said sensitively.

Summer shrugged her shoulders, "Don't worry. How'd your little love triangle with Chino, his wifebeaters and Luke work out? Wait, that's four so it would be what, a square?"

"First of all, there is no love triangle or square or rhombus or anything. Secondly, his name is Ryan not Chino. He doesn't only wear wife beaters."

Summer smiled "A little defensive about him aren't we?

"He's new Summer, he just needs a friend."

Summer shrugged her shoulders, she knew that was true, "Yeah, I guess."

"So, after you left, Danny White asked me for you're number. I think someone's in love."

Summer rolled her eyes and muttered, "Impossible."

"What'd you say?"

"I said ew."

Summer hadn't the best of luck with guys in the past. She had dated frequently but it seemed as though most guys were only interested in one thing. She had somehow created a reputation as being easy, which she didn't quite understand since she was a virgin. Summer usually broke away from situations that were getting too good or close in fear that the guy would suddenly realize he could better or something along those lines.

"Sum? Summer you there?" Marissa asked quizzical.

"Huh? Yeah, sorry, I'm here." Summer replied somewhat dazed.

Marissa balanced the receiver on her shoulder, "I gotta run. I'm meeting Ryan in a little bit."

"Ryan? And you expect me to believe nothing is going on?" Summer asked smiling slightly.

"I'm with Luke." Marissa stated matter of factly.

Summer laughed, "So? The more the merrier."

"Funny, I'll call you later." Marissa hung up the phone before Summer could get words in edgewise.

Summer knew that her false bravado and her jokes about sex fooled everyone, even Marissa. They really did believe that Summer was this fast and experienced girl, that "grew up too fast," and "would spread her legs like peanut butter," as some people around school described her as. But, Summer was basically the opposite. She was a hopeless romantic, even if she tried to act otherwise. She was holding off on sex until she found "the one." Even if that meant she would be waiting around forever. At times she just wanted to be herself, to let her guard down and let people in. It was easier said than done though.

* * *

Seth had decided that maybe what he needed was to go outside and sail his boat. He hadn't been sailing that much since Ryan arrived. The last time was probably the first day Ryan came. Sailing was one of his true passions. When his parents bought him his first boat for Hanukkah when he was 14, he looked at the boat for a minute and instantly knew the right name for it. 'Summer Breeze.'

The boat was beautiful, rather small yet the perfect size for the sailing he did. The sail was elaborate and colorful, yet not showy or gaudy. The boat represented Summer to him. She was beautiful, classy, and fun, at times she was out-there and loud, but Seth knew that deep down she meant well. She never intentionally meant to hurt people.

Sailing the boat made him feel free; he was fully in control of the boat. It was probably the one thing in his life that he could control.

His love for sailing started around the same time he first met Summer. Seth moved to Newport in the 2nd grade. It wasn't the best transition; Seth lost most of his childhood friends and had trouble fitting in. It was then that he became mesmerized by the water and the harbors filled with sailboats. Instead of going on playdates and attending birthday parties, he set off on his own on adventures by the water, taking his comic books with him and sitting on a rock next to the water. He'd imagine he was Superman and had to save the day. He once threw Captain Oats in the water and jumped into rescue him. It was that day he met Summer. She was at the beach with her babysitter. Seth had never really been interested in girls until he saw Summer. Her hair was tied up perfectly in a pink ribbon that matched her pink polka dot bathing suit. She ran toward the water and splashed around in it. Seth had decided he was going to introduce himself to Summer.

He walked briskly up behind her and took a deep breath in. He was tiny for his age, and his brown curly hair was cut short. He tapped Summer on her back.

"What's your name?" Seth asked timidly.

Summer smiled brightly, "I'm Summer."

Seth just stood there unsure of what to say. He nodded nervously and looked down at the sand beneath his feet. He then looked back at Summer. She was looking up at him with her big brown eyes, that were squinting slightly from the sun. He thought she was the prettiest 2nd grader in all of Newport. He smiled at her and walked off.

That was the first and last conversation that Seth ever had with Summer, except for the previous night. Although it only consisted of two sentences, Seth always remembered it. They had shared maybe one or two words in passing after that. Summer had once told him to watch where he was going when he bumped into her in the cafeteria in middle school. Seth had asked to borrow her highlighter in 10th grade. Summer had gone on to become accepted by the "cool" kids. But, Seth always remembered her as the bright eyed and smiley Summer he met at the beach in 2nd grade. First impressions are lasting.


	2. Chapter 2

Summer moved briskly through the packed group of people at the beach. She raised her plastic cup above her head, to prevent it from spilling. She took a long sip out of the cup and stumbled toward Marissa. She had little to eat all day and the alcohol was starting to get to her.

"Coop, I thought I lost you for awhile there." Summer exclaimed, rather loud.

Marissa turned beside her to Luke and smiled sympathetically, "We're right here Sum."

"Did you ever notice like you always find things the last place you look? Its like a coincidence. Like fate. Don't ya think?" Summer asked, her eyes widening and taking another sip of her drink.

Marissa shrugged to Summer, "Are you okay Sum?"

"I am so okay. I'm great. I'm having a great time. I love this. I love the beach. I love the bonfire. I love him." Summer pointed to a random guy walking beside her. She was clearly intoxicated and was beginning to fall over.

Luke nodded his head and chuckled, "I think it's fair to say that you certainly love everyone tonight Summer."

"Look, I'm just having some fun. I let you guys have your like ménage a trios. Just let me have my fun." Summer sighed, running over to a group of people huddled up by the fire.

Luke turned to Marissa, "What is she saying?"

"I don't know." Marissa said softly.

Luke watched Summer huddle in with the group and take sips of others drinks, "Is she okay?"

"I think she's lonely." Marissa turned to look at Luke.

Luke shook his head, "How could someone who is always surrounded by people, be lonely?"

"They don't get her. Summer is this complex and intricate person. She likes to be challenged and that's what she wants. She wants someone who is going to let her be her, yet at the same time challenge her every step of the way. That's what she deserves."

Luke extended his arm around Marissa's shoulder and pulled her into his chest, "I'm gonna go over and get a drink. You want something babe?"

"Ah, no I'm okay thanks." Marissa replied.

She watched as Luke got lost somewhere in the crowd. She saw Ryan and Seth make they're way through the crowd and come towards her. She bit her lip nervously. She knew that Ryan and Luke did not get along, and if Luke saw her talking to Ryan, he'd flip.

"Hey." Marissa said gently, not locking eyes with Ryan nor Seth.

Seth was scamming the beach to find Summer, "Summer didn't come with you?"

"No she did. She's here somewhere." Marissa replied with a small shrug.

Ryan and Marissa locked eyes for a moment and then both looked down at the sand nervously. The last time they had been together, they had almost kissed and things had started to become awkward after that.

"Although this conversation is extremely scintillating, I'm off to look for Summer." Seth tapped Ryan on the shoulder before heading off.

Ryan and Marissa in unison, "I better go too."

They both smiled at one another and headed off in opposite directions.

* * *

Summer was sitting around the bonfire with a large bunch of people. She couldn't exactly tell who everyone was because of the large amount of alcohol she had consumed. She was able to tell that one of the guys was Matt Parker. Matt was really athletic and popular but he just tried too hard. She didn't want a guy that had to try to be something.

"This punch is like, amazing." Summer called out rather loudly.

Matt put his arm around Summer's shoulder and pulled her in closer to him, "Can I have a sip?"

"You can like get your own." Summer rolled her eyes, pulling the cup in closer to her.

Matt laughed and pushed a falling strand of hair behind Summer's ear, "Don't act like you don't want to," He whispered.

"Ew, what are you saying?" Summer scooted her body over away from him.

Matt ran his hand along her face and kissed her. Seth had just spotted Summer right when Matt began to kiss her. He felt like he had gotten the wind knocked out of him. He turned in the opposite direction, unable to watch anymore. He couldn't believe he fooled himself to believe that Summer would ever be remotely attracted to him.

"Ew! Why did you do that?" Summer asked shoving Matt off of her.

Matt chuckled, slightly embarrassed, "Oh C'mon Summer, everyone knows you're easy. Its like common knowledge."

"To everyone except me I guess." Summer spoke softly. She took her cup of punch and poured it on Matt while she was getting up.

"Why the hell did you do that?"

Summer shrugged, "Oh C'mon Matt, everyone knows you're an ass. Its like common knowledge."

The crowds of people cheered, laughed, gasped and whatnot. Summer remembered when she used to be one of that crowd. The type of girl that lived for the recent gossip, that relished in fights and breakups because it was something to talk about that night after dinner or at lunch the next day. Now, she realized how fake everyone in Newport. Herself included.

* * *

Summer was getting kind of light-headed from the punch. She couldn't remember at this point how much she had drunk. Her eyes wouldn't stay open, and Luke and Marissa were nowhere to be found.

Summer continued to walk by the tide, the cool water felt refreshing on her warm skin. She fell on the sand, cutting her leg on a piece of broken glass. She looked down at the deep cut on her shin. She extended her leg into the water to wash away the blood. She looked to her side so see if anyone was there. Everything was blurry to her and she was unable to make out the distance from her to the rest of the people.

It was then she saw a faint shadow walking towards her. She closed her eyes tightly, hoping that keeping her eyes closed would stop the pain. Instead it seemed like the pain continued to get worse. She cringed at the sight of the blood flowing down her leg. She had always been queasy at the sight of blood and knew it wouldn't be long before she was passed out on the floor.

Seth could see a girl sitting on the beach, lifeless and lacking energy. As he made he way closer, he was able to make out that it was Summer. He didn't want to seem desperate, so he took his time walking up to her. He noticed that she was clutching her leg, and saw the blood dripping down the side of her leg.

"Are you okay?" Seth asked falling to his knees to help her.

Summer looked up at him, her eyes barely staying open, "I know you."

"Yeah," Seth answered with a smile knowing that she probably didn't recognize him from the other night but just from random passing in the hall, "You're bleeding, what happened?"

Summer shrugged, "I hate guys. I mean, are they all the same?"

"Not all of them." Seth mumbled under his breath.

Summer nodded her head and tilted it to the side, "Supposedly everyone thinks I'm easy. How do we come up with these labels without even being aware of it? It's like I'm apparently this tramp. But the truth is, I've barely even kissed half of those guys."

Seth listened attentively, he knew that Summer was drunk and she probably wouldn't remember this conversation in the morning. But, he would.

"I'm drunk, but I know what I'm saying. I mean, like, seriously do guys think I'm that dumb? Is it like karma? Not that I'm totally sure what that is. But every time I hear it, it seems to be in reference to what I feel like. I guess I deserve it." Summer sighed heavily.

Seth let his head hang lowly, "No one deserves to be treated like that Summer."

Summer locked eyes with Seth for a minute, "You are the guy from the dock."

"Guilty." Seth blushed slightly. He couldn't believe that she knew he was the guy from the dock.

Summer smiled, "You're a good listener."

"I, uh, I do my share of babbling." Seth said staring at the sand.

Summer took a fistful of the sand beneath her; she picked it up and let it seep through his fingers, "Ever try really hard to hold on the sand, like clutch it. And then it just seems right through. When I was little I used to love to like hold sand in my hands. The more I held on, the more it slipped away. Isn't that just exactly how life is though?"

"You're quite philosophical when you're drunk, you know that?" Seth stated looking into her brown eyes.

Summer shrugged, "Only when I'm drunk am I like this."

The two looked at one another and smiled, "Do you think its sad I've never had a boyfriend?" Summer asked as her forehead scrunched.

"It is only as sad as me never having a girlfriend." Seth replied with a small reassuring smile.

Summer giggled slightly and raised her plastic cup, "Here's to us."

"To us." Seth repeated with a smile growing on his face.

* * *

Summer woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. The bright sunlight shining in through her curtains weren't helping either. She rubbed her eyes and grabbed for her clock that was on her bureau. She saw the red lights on the clock flashing 11:15. She pulled the pillow back over her face and dropped the clock. The telephone began ringing. She picked up the telephone, half asleep.

"Hello?" She asked hardly about to keep her eyes open.

Marissa sighed heavily, "Summer! Where are you?"

"Asleep." Summer replied shortly.

Marissa moved the receiver in closer to her, whispering slightly, "Summer, we have to help out at the benefit, remember?"

"Oh, yeah, how could I forget?" Summer answered, having no idea what Marissa was referring to.

Marissa looked around outside, "You better hurry. I'll see you in a few, right?"

"Yeah, sure, see you in a few."

"Okay great."

"Wait, see you where?"

"At the club! I have to run, see you later Sum." Marissa said quickly and hung up the phone.

Summer hung up the phone soon after, she rubbed her temples. Her head was spinning and her headache was just getting worse. She knew she'd have to get up, she promised Marissa and Mrs. Cooper that she would help benefit dinner.

Summer pulled herself out of bed. She went into her bathroom and glanced at herself in the mirror. Her eyeliner and mascara had run all down her cheeks. Her hair was all over the place. She took a wet tissue and washed off the running mascara and eyeliner. Summer looked down at her leg, which had a deep gash on it. She sighed heavily; she had no recollection of last night. She remembered going to the party with Luke and Marissa, and having a lot to drink.

Summer ducked her face into the sink and splashed water onto her face to wake her up. She looked up at the mirror, and gently wiped away the water.

"What is wrong with me?" Summer said to herself.

* * *

Seth had volunteered to help at the benefit dinner weeks ago in hopes it would give him a chance to talk to Summer. He had no idea that he would have already had the chance to talk to her. The past few nights had been so surreal. He and Ryan had been working for over an hour and there was no sign of Summer.

Seth had felt that the more he talked to Summer, the more he learned about her. The more he began to like her. The first night she was so vulnerable and confused. He had never seen Summer sad, she was usually all smiles and the life of the party. Then last night, she was drunk and rather incoherent but she was being candid and honest with him.

Seth turned around to see Summer entering the banquet hall. She was wearing a summer dress that was covered in pink and blue flowers. Her hair was half up and slightly curled. Her eyes looked tired and red. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and rubbed temples. Summer locked eyes with Marissa on the other side of the hall. Summer walked towards Marissa and Seth thought it'd be the opportune moment to say hi.

Seth confidently walked in front of Summer to stop her from walking; right then a guy from behind her came up and kissed her neck. Seth awkwardly looked down at the floor and then behind him to see where Ryan was. Summer shrugged uncomfortably and smiled somewhat. Ryan nodded his head, encouraging Seth to say hi to her.

"Hey Summer." Seth spoke, looking up at Summer's brown eyes.

Summer shrugged, "Yeah?"

"Just seeing how you are." Seth looked back down at the floor and shuffled his shoes.

Summer looked next to her at the guy and gave him a puzzled look, "I'm okay."

"Okay, good, just checking." Seth replied, giving a half smile and walking off defeated.

Summer turned to the guy next to her and giggled slightly walking off with him over to Marissa. Seth watched as Summer squealed to Marissa about how she couldn't remember a thing from the night before and how crappy she felt. He knew that it was too good to be true. Seth walked over to Ryan and hit his back lightly.

"Don't let it bother you man." Ryan told him sympathetically.

Seth nodded his head, biting the inner sides of his cheek. He sighed heavily, "I don't get her man."

"Me neither." Ryan said looking over at Marissa who was looking up at Luke with a long gaze.

* * *

Seth sat at one of the banquet tables, resting his chin in his hand and tapping the table with a spoon. He couldn't stand to watch Summer laugh and giggle with her guy escort. He could hear her utter "oh really?" and "that's like so cool!" every few minutes. He rolled his eyes and shook his head; he then looked next to him to see a girl with short blonde hair sitting next to him.

"Hey." She said, sounding tired.

Seth nodded his head, "Hey."

"Is Newport usually this much fun?"

"Oh trust me, it gets better." Seth stated dryly.

She smiled softly, "I'm Anna by the way."

"Seth." Seth replied, looking over at Summer.

Anna took notice of his passing glances at Summer, "Ex-girlfriend?"

"Not even close." Seth mumbled under his breath.

Anna nodded, catching on, "Why don't you go talk to her?"

"Oh I've tried. And it usually ends with a death stare and a laugh in my face." Seth told her, his voice was cracking slightly.

Anna shrugged her shoulders, "Then why do you like her so much?"

"It's this feeling and connection that I just couldn't describe in words. But, I always feel it. I just, I don't know, I see more to her than she lets people see." Seth looked over at Summer, who was now standing at the buffet table alone, and then back down at his feet.

Anna smiled, "Then you should go for it. Taking risks goes hand in hand with liking someone. It's never a guarantee that they will feel the same way, but there is always that possibility that makes it all worth it. So do whatever it takes Seth."

"Yeah, yeah, you're right. Thanks." Seth said, standing up from the table and resting his hand on Anna's shoulder before he walks off.

Seth walked toward Summer who was standing by herself, picking at the foods at the buffet table. She took a plate from the end of the table. She placed assortments of food on it. Seth tapped Summer on shoulder and placed her plate on the table.

"Can I talk to you?" Seth asked, his voice was stern and serious.

Summer looked up into his eyes, she chewed on her lower lip feeling guilty about her actions from before, she nodded, "Okay fine."

The two walked outside the banquet hall to the garden outside. There was a bench beside a water fountain and a large display of flowers.

"So, what did you want to say?" Summer asked, taking a seat on the bench.

Seth looked around at the outside and shrugged his shoulders, "I can't keep putting myself out there and have you keep like shutting me out."

"What are you talking about? You don't even know me." Summer said softly standing up from the bench.

Seth shook his head and sighed heavily, "You're right. I don't know a thing about you. Like I don't know that you would walk home your next door neighbor everyday or bring her lunch when her mom forgot. And I have no idea that you would share your lunch with that squirrel in 3rd grade. And I didn't know when all those guys were talking bad about Marissa, you went and confronted them. Sorry for thinking I knew you, but, you know, you're right Summer I don't know a thing about you."

Seth sighed heavily almost about to walk off when Summer grabbed his arm. She tilted her head and bit on her lower lip and then smiled. She extended her arms around Seth's neck and kissed him. Seth closed his eyes tightly and couldn't believe that they had just kissed. He didn't want to think about what he had said, or why she had done it. He didn't want to think about what might happen or if anything would at all. He just wanted to stand there, with Summer, kissing her.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: Thanks so much for all the awesome feedback. I love hearing from you guys. Just for those worried out there, it is a Seth/Summer fic, I wouldn't let some interaction with Anna worry you guys. Hope you enjoy. Almost done with it =) _

I Believe In Love

The expression a kiss is just a kiss meant nothing to Seth. He couldn't stop thinking about the kiss he had shared with Summer a few days before. He hadn't seen her since, except in his memories. The kiss had lasted only a few seconds, but within those few seconds Seth had felt like it could never end. It didn't want it to end. It was his first kiss, and it was a great first kiss.

"Seth? Seth you didn't eat any of your dinner?" Kirsten asked looking up from her plate of food.

Seth pushed the food back and forth with his fork, "Yes please."

Sandy looked over and Kirsten with a small smile growing, "I think you're food is just that good honey."

"What?" Seth asked, snapping out of his daze.

Ryan chuckled and nodded his head with an approvingly smile, "That good?"

"Definitely. I can't wait for a second." Seth said with a huge smile.

Sandy laughed and looked down at his food, "We were talking about the food here Seth."

"Oh. Yeah. I knew that, me too." Seth shrugged his shoulders look at Ryan for help.

Ryan smiled and went back to eating his dinner. Seth knew he hadn't exactly been himself for the past few days. He was in and out of daydreams. He had told himself he wasn't going to get caught up in Summer Roberts. He wasn't going to get his hopes up. But that was easier said than done. That was for sure.

After dinner, Seth and Ryan headed outside and sat by the pool. The day was hot and humid, they rested their legs in the pool water in hopes to cool themselves down.

"So, has Marissa said anything about Summer to you? You know, any inkling of anything?" Seth turned his head to Ryan who was rolling his jeans to put in the pool.

Ryan shook his head, "I haven't, ah, exactly spoken to Marissa lately."

"Lovers tiff there my friend?" Seth asked swatting off flies that were close to his face.

Ryan shot Seth one of his usual looks, Seth had come to learn the different meanings behind the looks. This one was his shut up look.

"Forget I asked." Seth replied looking over at the house next door. He saw the light in Marissa's bedroom was on and wondered if Summer was there. He laughed to himself, his crush was turning into a stalkerish obsession.

* * *

"You kissed him?" Marissa gasped, while making a French braid in Summer's hair.

Summer smiled, "Ew, don't like scream it Coop."

"I knew it was going to happen." Marissa exclaimed, searching for a hair band.

Summer shrugged her shoulders, "Well I certainly didn't."

"Oh my god. You like him don't you?" Marissa called out excitedly.

Summer shook her head, protesting, "Ew Coop, stop, I just ate."

"You do!"

"No."

"He likes you!"

"So!"

"So, Seth and Summer, sitting in a tree."

"How old are we here Marissa?" Summer asked turning around to face her, her cheeks slightly flushed.

Marissa smiled, "Granted I'm immature, but I know you like him."

"Okay, so maybe, I like him like a little."

"I knew it."

"But, he's like, Seth Cohen."

Marissa laughed, "So what?"

"I don't know." Summer replied turning back around to let Marissa finish doing her braid, "I'm just like not used to having guys like me."

"Oh please, you've been with like half the grade." Marissa replied giggling.

Summer rolled her eyes, she hated this pre-notion that she was the grade slut because she had gone out with a lot of guys. She hadn't done more than kissing, Summer never found the guy that gave her the butterflies like Seth did. She never found the guy that looked at her like Seth did right before they kissed, a look that he was only thinking about her, no one else.

"Whatever." Summer answered, she didn't want to have to clarify herself to Marissa. Those guys didn't like her, they just wanted ass, and Summer knew that all along. But, it was better than being alone. Sometimes you have to kiss a lot of frogs to find the prince.

* * *

Summer walked along the beach the next morning. She felt like an early walk on the beach, she grabbed herself coffee and a bagel and decided she was going to try and catch the sunrise. She walked to her favorite spot on the beach. It was closer to the boardwalk than the water, it was right next to a big stone. When Summer turned 13 she was at the beach constantly, she would come every morning and not leave until the lifeguards did. It was when she was 15 that she found this big rock, she thought it was massive at the time and was such a unique silver color. She would spend her days just sitting curled up on the rock, watching the kids run around, people surfing. One day when she came back she saw something engraved on it, 'Love is out there somewhere, you just have to go and find it.' It was then that Summer decided dating was the only way to find love. She couldn't just sit around home waiting for it to suddenly come, she'd need to go and get it.

With Seth it was different. She was used to be being approached by the guys. When it came to Seth it was just like this secret dialect that they just understand. Summer could just look at Seth and couldn't help but smile, or know what he was thinking. There was this powerful chemistry that was between them and it was becoming more and more apparent. Even to outsiders that hardly knew Seth.

Summer was surprised when she saw Chris Michaels running down the beach this early in the morning. She tried to hide herself but it was hard. She saw him running towards her and knew that she was noticed.

"Hey Summer." Chris said with a big smile on his face.

Summer forced a smile, "Morning Chris."

"It's been awhile." Chris replied shrugging his shoulders, as if he didn't realize why.

"Unfortunately." Summer said sarcastically.

Don't sit down, don't sit down, don't sit down, Summer repeated in her head as Chris looked to be moving towards her. And there he went, taking a seat next to her.

"So I heard about the Cohen." Chris said softly, as if it was a taboo and sad topic.

Summer looked at him blankly, "What are you talking about?"

"The bet he made." Chris told her, "Oh you don't know? Man, I didn't want to be the one to tell you this. He made a bet with a bunch of us the other night at the banquet that'd he get with you."

Summer felt like she had been stabbed in the heart. She just looked at him emotionless and unsure of what to say. She took a deep breath and softly said, "No he didn't."

"Summer, I know its hard, he's scum. Don't even let him upset you." Chris told her, putting his hand on her knee, "If you need anything, and I mean anything, I'm here for you."

Summer felt like she was about to throw up, right there, she didn't believe Chris; she didn't want to believe Chris. Seth wasn't like those football jocks. He wouldn't make bets on her, would he? It just all made her head spin. She pushed Chris' hand off of her knee.

"Get off of my rock." Summer stated hurt.

Chris' mouth moved into a small smile, "You're rock?"

"Yes." Summer said quietly.

Chris laughed, "Wow Summer. Just wow. First kissing that loser, now making it seem like this rock is yours. You are losing it."

Summer shrugged her shoulders, "I may be crazy, but you're the ass Chris. Seth may have made the bet, but he's more a man than you will ever be. Always has been, always will be."

Chris shook his head, "You're loss Summer. You're loss."

Summer tucked her knees into her chest after he left, she rolled her eyes trying to prevent the tears from falling down. She couldn't stop them, they flowed gently down her cheeks. She quickly rubbed them off and ducked her head into her knees.

Summer didn't want to believe what Chris had said, that wasn't the Seth Cohen she kissed the other night. Did he just make up all that stuff? She shook her head to get rid of the negative thoughts. Even if Seth hadn't said it, may she wasn't ready for him or any guy. Maybe she needed to try just being alone for awhile. Because being alone would be better than meaningless flings and getting her heart broken. Summer tucked her zipper up jacket in tightly. She brushed away her tears. She wasn't going to let herself cry over some boy. Except this time, it wasn't just any boy.

* * *

Seth skateboarded by the boardwalk early that day; it was usually peaceful on the boardwalk during the mornings and the perfect time to skateboard. It had turned into almost a daily ritual. He'd wake up during the summer, skate over to the beach, and get breakfast and just chill at the beach for awhile. It was relaxing.

Seth took a walk down by the beach after skating on the boardwalk. He watched the waves crash into the sand. He dug his hands and feet into the sand and was reminded of that night at the bonfire with Summer. She was so open and honest with him.

Seth felt his heart skip a beat when he saw Summer sitting on a large rock near the back of the beach. He rubbed his palms against his shorts and decided to walk towards her. He couldn't believe the effect Summer had over him. She made him feel so good yet so completely nervous. As he made his way up to her, he could tell from her eyes that she was sad.

"Hi." Seth said softly.

Summer nodded her head and gave him a small smile, "Hey."

"Having fun?" Seth asked unsure if he should sit down next to her our just stand.

"Loads." Summer replied dryly.

Seth scratched his head, he had no clue what to say to her, "Uh, I had fun the other night."

"I have to go." Summer answered quickly. It was to hard for her to sit and listen to him, it was tearing her up inside that he would do that. Even if it wasn't true, she couldn't deal with it right now.

Seth shrugged his shoulders, "Did I, uh, do something? Say something?"

"Its not always about you Cohen." Summer hissed.

Seth's forehead scrunched up, "I never,"

"Don't even bother. I'll spare you the trouble." Summer stood up from the rock.

Seth called out, "What? What are you sparing me?"

"Look, I know, okay? You don't need to pretend anymore. I thought you were different, Seth. Not the first time I was wrong." Summer stormed off without letting Seth say a word. He just stood there in total shock of what had just happened. He was speechless but wanted to call out after her. He held back and just kicked his feet into the sand.

* * *

Seth had been trying to avoid any contact with people for the past few days. He was so angry and confused how him and Summer could go from the corner of possibility to absolutely nothing. He knew that it was too good to be true. He just didn't understand what she was referring to that day at the beach.

He knew that he'd needed to get out of the house, he was going crazy being trapped up in the house. He hadn't showered or changed out of his pajamas in at least 2 days. He was miserable. Seth's days consisted of video games and sleeping.

He went to a local comic book store in hopes to find some rare comics. He wasn't even really in the mood to read comics but needed to get his mind off of something else.

Seth moved lifeless down the aisles looking quickly at the titles, unsure of what to get.

"Sorry." Seth muttered as he bumped into someone.

The girl smiled and nodded her head, "Seth right?"

"Good guess." Seth scrunched his forehead.

"I'm Anna from the banquet the other night."

Seth nodded his head, remembering a brief conversation they had, "So, you're into comics?"

"You could say that." Anna said shrugging her shoulders.

Seth tried to act interested but his mind just wasn't on anything except for Summer, "That's cool."

"Things didn't go so well with the girl, huh?"

"Am I that transparent?" Seth asked, bowing his head down.

Anna shook her head, giving a reassuring smile, "Call it woman's intuition, what happened?"

"No offense but you don't really know me and I don't think you want to hear about all my girl problems, and I have been told I have a habit of rambling on." Seth stated.

Anna laughed, "I understand. If you need a girl's opinion or anything, you can tell me."

"She just blew me off, saying I didn't have to pretend anymore, like pretend what? I've never pretended with her. I've been myself, which trust me, is not something I would boast about. And she just walked off before I got a chance." Seth rambled on.

Anna nodded her head, "Did you say something to someone?"

"No, well, I told my friend, but nothing bad. Just about how happy I was."

"Maybe someone else told her something?" Anna suggested.

Seth shrugged his shoulders, "I seriously doubt anyone would take that much interest in my love life, see most people here hardly know I even exist."

"Well, I just wouldn't be so sure to count that out. You never know what the person's intentions were in doing it. Like, I don't know, maybe they liked her too?"

Seth nodded his head, "Do you know something I don't?"

"No," Anna said with a small smile, "I've just read a lot of books and watched enough TV shows to make it sound like I know what's going on."

Seth smiled, "Thanks. For listening and for, uh, making it sound like you know what's going on."

"No problem."

"I'll see you around." Seth replied while walking away.

Anna watched Seth as he walked off, "Yeah, see ya."


	4. Chapter 4

_Author Note: Thanks for all the feedback! I really appreciate everything you guys have to say, whether its negative or positive. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. =)_

I Believe in Love

Chapter 4

Summer stretched out on her couch in the living while watching an all-day marathon of The Valley with Marissa. The girls shared a bowl of pop-corn and a can of coke. Summer's eyes were red and blood-shot, and her mascara and eyeliner had run down the bottom of her eyes.

"Sum, are you ever going to tell me what happened with Seth?" Marissa asked concerned.

Summer shook her head, "Some things are just better left un-said."

"But, look at you, you are miserable." Marissa insisted.

Summer shrugged her shoulders, wiping away a falling tear, "It's the show. Always brings me to tears."

"Well, that's just plain sad. C'mon tell me Summer." Marissa pleaded.

Summer rolled her eyes, hoping it would keep the tears from falling, "He didn't want me Marissa. Not like I ever really expected him to."

"Seth Cohen didn't want you? What are you talking about?" Marissa asked confused.

Summer bit on her lower and turned back to the television, she took a deep breath in, trying to control the shakiness in her voice, "Its not even worth it anymore. He made some bet Coop. A bet with Chris Michaels, none the less. I just need to forget about him and it."

"That doesn't sound like Seth." Marissa pointed out matter of factly.

Summer nodded her head and shrugged her shoulders, "No you're right, it doesn't sound like him. And maybe it wasn't him but just the fact that I don't know. I mean, why would I suddenly get a guy that cares after years of guys that don't? I mean, they don't see me like that Marissa. I shouldn't expect them too."

"Just because they didn't doesn't mean he doesn't. You can't punish him for their mistakes." Marissa suggested.

Summer sighed, "I guess. It's easier than getting your heart broken though."

* * *

Seth had resorted back to just staying in his house or just going out with Ryan. He wasn't ready to face Summer yet. He had no idea what to say or what to do. He knew that whatever she thought was hurting her and knew he had to think of something fast before he lost her completely. All he knew was how much he cared about her. But he didn't know exactly how to verbalize it.

Ryan helped. Anna tried to help. Even his house-keeper had given him words of advice. He just couldn't follow it. He needed to do it his own way. But, he also needed the reassurance from others. Seth wanted to hear what they thought and what they would do in his place.

Sandy had knocked on Seth's bedroom door.

"Can I come in?" Sandy asked peeking in through the door.

Seth shrugged, "Not doing anything better."

"How are you holding up?" Sandy asked, pretending to be unaware of his girl problems.

Seth nodded his head and tried to act unfazed, "Fine."

"Good to hear." Sandy replied.

The two just looked at one another in awkward silence. It was clear that Sandy wanted to say something but also was unsure of what exactly to say. Ryan had clued him in on the fact that things had not gone well with Summer. But, Sandy didn't want to let Seth know that.

"Are you okay Seth? You haven't been eating dinner, no begging me for money to buy video games and comics, in fact I don't think I've seen you play a video game in a week. Or even go out much in a week. Your skateboard just sits out and I mean, Rosa hardly gets to clean your room because you are always in it."

Seth chuckled, "If I said yes after all that, would you actually believe me?"

"Ah, probably not." Sandy replied with a smirk, taking a sit down next to Seth on his bed, "So what's wrong son?"

"Eh, you know, that adolescent phase known as teenage girls." Seth said jokingly.

Sandy smiled, "Ah, aren't they always the cause? What happened?"

"To be honest, I have no idea. There was something happening with this girl, kind of, and then when I thought we were like getting somewhere. It just stopped. And I don't know what to do or what to think." Seth stated bitterly.

Sandy nodded his head, "Well, Sitting around will never make them come back Seth. Whatever it is, for whatever reason it didn't work out you need to talk to her first. See what see thinks, see what you think. Then work from there Seth. Just lay it out there."

"Yeah, I know. I just don't want to be like a gushing loser, but I don't want to be babbling idiot either."

"Be a bit of both." Sandy replied with a chuckle.

Seth smiled, "I hope you're right about that."

"I married your mother didn't I?"

* * *

Summer decided that a trip the mall might be the best medicine for her uncertainty. Whenever she went shopping she mostly was in her own world and didn't think too much about much else than clothes and whatnot.

Summer tried to get more excited at the mall, usually she was overly enthusiastic when a store had her size or she got a shirt on sale. But nothing seemed to excite her lately. It took a lot to please her and she was just not happy or into much.

Summer bumped into someone while walking out towards her car after an unsuccessful shopping excursion. She ended up dropping her keys underneath a car.

"Shit." She muttered under her breath and bended down on the ground to get them.

Anna who was just leaving her car walked past Summer who was on the ground trying to get her keys. Anna smiled to herself. She walked over and offered her assistance.

"Need help?" Anna asked.

"I'm just fine, thanks." Summer from underneath the car called out. She pulled herself out from under the car and sat up.

Anna smiled, "I'm Anna, you're Summer right?"

"Yeah, hey." Summer replied dryly.

Anna shrugged her shoulders, "I was at that banquet a little while ago."

"Oh right. Cool." Summer said not very interested.

Anna tilted her head and bit down on her lip, "This is going to sound weird. And I don't even know if I should say anything but I'm going to. I know what happened with Seth. He told me about it. And don't get mad, I basically had to force it out of him, but I could tell he was upset. But, he really likes you Summer. And, I don't know him well and I certainly don't know you well but I'm also not completely clueless. You're lucky to have someone that cares that much. I just, I think you should give me another chance or whatever."

"No offense but how can you be so sure?" Summer asked pursing her lips together.

Anna shook her head confused, "Be so sure of what?"

"That he cares so much? I mean, he might say it, but guys lie. That's what they do." Summer responded back coldly.

Anna let out a sigh, "Not all guys. I can tell you've probably been hurt by guys before. But, I feel rather confident in saying that Seth's motives are in the right place Summer. Not every guy is exactly the same."

"That's what everyone keeps on saying." Summer mumbled softly.

Anna nodded her head, "Well I can tell I've overstepped my place here. I just thought I should let you know. I'll see ya."

"No, I'm sorry," Summer started realizing how rude she was being, "Don't mind me, sometimes I just spit things out I don't even really mean. I appreciate you coming and telling me that. Seth is lucky to have a friend like that."

"Seth's a really good guy, but just to clarify; Seth and I are just friends. In fact, all we've ever talked about is you actually." Anna told her.

Summer smiled, "It was nice talking to you."

"You too, Summer."

"I'll see ya."

"Oh, Summer?" Anna called out.

Summer turned back around, "Yeah?"

"Good luck."

* * *

Seth clutched his hands before knocking on the door. He had to think of a reason why he'd be at her house. Needed to borrow something? Could work, but what? He needed to say how he got her address, and didn't want to make it sound as though he was a stalker. Even though he knew at this point he was past worrying about being considered a stalker.

He brought his hand up and curled it into a fist, ready to knock just when the front door opened. He stood there in shock and grew kind of nervous. He took a deep breath and hoped that it was Summer instead of anyone else at the door.

Except with his luck, it was anyone else. A man with slightly graying hair stood in front of Seth, looking at him confused and lost.

Seth had to think fast and do something, he extended his hand, "I'm uh, Seth Cohen sir."

"Good to know," The man began, his forehead becoming scrunched up in confusion, "Why are you here?"

"Well, I, I sort of know your daughter. Well that is that she is your daughter, which I think she is. Wow, I'm just babbling on here. I'm here to talk to Summer, if she's home." Seth finished, his cheeks flushed.

The man smiled, "You are quite the character. But, I expected no less from the things I heard from Summer."

"The things you heard from Summer?" Seth repeated out-loud.

Summer's father nodded his head, "Oh yes, you've certainly made a good impression on my daughter," Mr. Roberts stopped and looked up the stairs, "If you want you can go right up the stairs over there, go straight down the hall and make a left and it's the second door in."

"Sounds like a maze. Thanks Mr. Roberts." Seth said with a smile. He made his way towards the winding marble staircase. He had pictured Summer's home to be like this, fancy yet not overdone. But that it was classy and elegant.

Seth was upstairs now and was right outside Summer's room. He could hear the faint sound of television, which sounded like 'The Valley,' in their short time together he had heard her gush about how it was her favorite show. He knocked on the door. He took a step back and a deep breath.

"It's open, come in." Summer called out.

Seth turned the doorknob, he knew she was going to be surprised and probably furious. So he was preparing himself, "Uh, hey Summer."

"Cohen?" Summer exclaimed, "Oh my god."

Summer was dressed in a white tank top and pink sweats. Her hair was tied up in a messy pony-tail, and she had no makeup on. Seth thought she had never looked prettier. She uncomfortably played with her bracelet on her wrist.

"How'd you get in?" Summer asked, still visibly surprised.

Seth shrugged his shoulders, "Your dad, he let me in."

"Yeah, right, okay," Summer paused, there was a long awkward silence, "Why are you here?"

Seth smiled softly, "Like father, like daughter. Well, um, I'm here because of you. I don't know exactly what happened the other day at the beach. But, I don't care right now. Because whatever it was, I never meant it, because if it hurt you then I'm so sorry. You have to know Summer, ever since I was 10, all I wanted to do was to make you happy," Seth took a step back, "You, uh, you are all I ever wanted. You're everything to me Summer. Always have been, and you always will."

Summer just looked at him speechless. She felt her heart rising up in her throat, and her stomach was filled with butterflies. She had felt it. Summer couldn't describe it, it was like a rush but it felt good. She moved in closer to Seth, her hand brushed up against his and she felt chills.

"Did you mean that?" Summer asked him gently.

Seth nodded, bowing his head slightly, "Every word."

Summer reached up and put her arms around Seth's neck. She pulled him in closer to her for a hug. She rested her head on his shoulder and smiled. She felt so safe and comfortable just standing there.

"Thanks," She whispered in his ear, "And, sorry."

Seth moved a way and looked down at her, "Why are you sorry?"

"I knew you didn't do it. I knew you wouldn't make a bet to get with me. But, Its just like, I didn't get why. I don't get why you like me." Summer replied shrugging her shoulders.

Seth shook his head, "Summer, you are all I ever wanted. Trust me when I say I want to be with you."

"I'm trying." Summer told him with her soft dark eyes.

Seth pulled her back into his chest. He missed the way her hair smelt and the way her head fit right into his chest. He knew that he wasn't going to let rumors and lies tear them apart this time. They were stronger than that. Seth leaned down and kissed Summer, he ran his hands up her cheeks.

"Let's never fight again." Seth stated breathless.

Summer scrunched her nose, "Deal."

Seth extended his arm around her shoulder; he pulled him close to her and ran his hand over her hair, slightly messing it up.

"Cohen!" Summer screeched.

Seth smiled and the two walked out of her room, hands in unison. They looked up at one another and smiled. It was obvious in their eyes that they were happy and trusted each other. It's when you start to believe in the person, that you can actually believe in love.

The End

* * *


End file.
